In the Library
by ForensicGeek2
Summary: What some of our favourite Hogwarts students have used the Library for- some better uses than others! All Houses, and any character from the Founders to the Professors to the Marauders to the Golden Trio to their children- all! Just a series of non-related drabbles about all generations. About as canon as fluff and OTPs can be...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I cannot take credit for any characters, setting or any part of the Harry Potter universe. All belongs to J. K Rowling, I'm just indulging in the Marauder-ness that we hardly got to see ;)

Hello! This is my first drabble that I've written...ever, so please tell me how I did. All prompts welcome, but remember that it's not a M rating nor will I make it one. Thanks!

**_Sirius, James and Peter_**

The boys loved Remus as their own family (more than his own family in Sirius' case), and they hated seeing him come back month after month, full moon after full moon looking a little less alive and with a little more werewolf-induced troubles.

The Marauders had never shied away from a challenge, and this wasn't going to be their first. However, good intentions aren't always enough, and the boys had come across some...complications.

"Sweet Merlin! Who designed this bloody system? Were they trying to make us even more confused? We couldn't even find a _bloody **dragon**_ in here if we wanted to!" James had exploded, after approximately six minutes of their entrance to the library that third year. Peter had quivered and Sirius had rolled his eyes.

"Holy hippogriffs!" Sirius had exclaimed whilst chasing down the schools 'favourite' poligerist to retrieve the book he had been reading. Of course profanities swiftly followed as Sirius ran into a book shelf. James laughed, and Peter followed.

"Oi! You slimy git! Get out of here!" Peter had bellowed, when a certain Slytherin had accidently graced their presences. Sirius had sent a hex after him and James threw a dungbomb.

"Potter! Black! Pettigrew! Detention! No student is allowed in the Restricted Section without specialized consent! Most certainly not after hours either!" their Head of House had shrieked.

"My office immediately!" the boys followed.

"One moment- you three know where the Library is?"

**Word count: 242 (without the disclaimer and A/N)**

**Hello! Hope you liked it! I'm always looking for new ideas so if anyone wants to give me a prompt for this story (or if you'd like to see me write something else entirely), I'm more than happy to try! Thanks!**

**-ForensicGeek2-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I have a confession- I don't own Harry Potter! Sorry to spring that on you guys. ;)

Hermione_ Granger_

'Leave it to my generation to make being intelligent seem like a bad thing.' Hermione thought to herself bitterly, as she hid her tears in their cause. Well, it wasn't really her book's fault that she was crying, but it was because she spent so much time with her books had that those fourth year Slytherins had teased her. She brushed away her tears angrily before settling down to try and concentrate on (ironically) her book. She tried to forget their hurtful words, however every now and then a tell tale tear slipped down her blotchy cheeks; they would kiss her pages of research, and were the only outward sign of her pain.

Hermione flipped the pages of the well-worn library book- if only those Slytherins knew they had driven her to hide in the Potions Section of the Library, she was sure they'd be hexing themselves right now! After all, she was sure they wouldn't have tormented her so mercilessly had they known that she would find a potion that allowed her to look exactly like them!

**Words: 181**

**A/N:This was Hermione in second year as she found the book for Polyjuice section. I know, I know, but I really wanted to write this no matter how inaccurate it may be. Thanks to:**

**~Jgooullieyette** **(who was my very first reviewer!), ****MoonyLilyPadfootProngs** **(who has an amazing name and reviewed!), ****EmresPendragon &**** PurebloodGirl (both whom followed and favourited)**

**Thanks a ton guys! Means a lot! ****Please leave a prompt in form of a review?**

**ForensicGeek2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** Nope. Natta. Zilch. I do not own Harry Potter, just playing around with J K Rowling's ideas. I receive nothing from writing this except for review and prompts from you lovlies!

* * *

><p>The Library at Malfoy Manor had been very cold. It had been full of dark and mysterious books which were not meant for reading...at least they weren't meant for a curious six year old Draco Malfoy to read. So when he saw the Hogwarts library, he used it a lot more than one would assume. The night after their sixth year potions exam was no different.<p>

Slughorn had instructed all of them to create a potion of their choosing which had been covered in class, followed by a written exam the next class.

Draco didn't know what had come over him, but he had decided to create Amortentia. The last thing he expected to smell was apple, candles, and parchment. If only he could place the scent…

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood!" He snapped, without thinking, at the solid form whom he had collided with.

"You walked into me, ferret!" the brunette replied haughtily, before continuing to look for whatever book she had originally been searching for. Draco suddenly recognized the scent- what could it mean?

"Granger! _**GRANGER!**_ Come back here!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! This story was inspired by several prompts from Kaloge11, so thanks to that wonderful author! Please leave prompts of any kind, because that's mostly how I write- you give me the prompt and I'll write it. Thanks again! Also thank you: PurebloodGirl and MoonyLilyPadfootProngs who both reviewed!<strong>


End file.
